Suzie's story
by Meguro-ku
Summary: Suzie's telling how her life went after they saved the world. Enough said. Hints of SuzieXHirokazu,leekato and RikaXJeriRated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon in any shape or form or nothing! OK?! 

Please note that Suzie's 13 in this.

Warning:Little hints of Yaoi in this

POV:Point of view

FB:Flashback

EFB:End flash-back

* * *

**Suzie's POV**

You know,when it feels like you lost something,you gain something else.or someone else.My brother and I go by that.He'd had to learn that the hard way.And it was hard for him at first.But he found true love!Just like a fairytale.

**FB,No one's POV**

"Hey,I'm glad your here"Lee said.He had to meet his 'true love' at the park sometime in the middle of winter.It was pretty much a bad idea from the start.

"Why am I here,Lee?This better not be a trick"She said.

"No,no.It's not"He sighed walking up to her."Listen,Alice,I've liked you since I met you and-"Lee was cut off.

"Are you asking me out 'cause if so then--"

"Please! Alice! Just here me out!Anyways I just wanted to tell you that!"

"Please,Lee,It's almost 11 'O 'clock! You plan to ask me out when I have 55 of getting a cold.Work on you skills,Cupid"Alice sighed slightly annoyed.

**EFB**

* * *

**Suzie's POV**

A week after that he got together with Takato.So sweet..That's how I founded out he was gay.But it's rough when Takato comes over.It ended up with a 'lil

make out for a sec..maybe a hour or so.. I always used to walk in on them.Both of them fluster,one of them with there shirt of.Sometimes both of them are naked.Not a pretty sight.There was a time when I invited all my friends.Man.. It was so fun spying on them.You know,maybe it isn't like a fairytale after all.If so then either Lee or Takato's a princess!

As for me,I remain single and maybe staying that way for a while.Well,I do have a crush on one of my brother's friends.Kazu.So cute and cuddly! He let me sit on his lap when I was 10.Hehe..He's still in highschool though instead of collage like my brother and his friends.He's been getting bad grades lately.He'd always come over telling me his problems,he thinks I'm smart...Am I going off topic?

Oh yeah! Rika and Jeri are secretly going out.Heck,it's not a secret now is it?

I sat at my desk writing down many things,like I was talking to myself.I giggled as I wrote down about Kazu and all my friends.I love my life and everyone in

it.I also remember Kazu had to keep an eye on me when we were in the digital world.sheesh! There was so much drama back then.

I sighed fixing my hair into to short ponytails that was on top on my head.Yeah,I still had that same hairstyle from when I was a kid.

"Suzie! Are you ready to go?" Lee called from the kitchen.Whoops! Time to go,Diary.Bye now!

**No one's POV**

Suzie Closed her book,Her hand was sore from writing.'I'm coming,big brother!"She shouts running out of her room.Today was the day that their digimon had to

go back to the digital world.But that changed a year after that.They were all going to the park,were it first happened.She grabbed my coat following her brother

and his boyfriend.

Everyone was there,and I mean everyone,Just the humans though.We promised them we'd grab some food for them after.We'd sit in the dirt telling stories.

I was there through most of them though.I was talking to Kazu on the blue bench."Yeah! She's such a bitch!"at first she thought he was talking about Rika,yet

he was talking about his teacher. " I wish I can put a stink bomb into the class room.But I'll get caught no matter what!"He sighed.

"Don't worry,She's just a big 'ol grump!"s

"Hey,Suzie,I was wondering-"

"YESS!!"

"Heh,Let me finish"

"Oh,Gomen"She said when a sweatdrop was on her head.

"I was wondering if you want to get some ice cream later..alone"he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Like a date?"She watched him nod,"Either way,Sure!"She hugged him when he pulled her up for a kiss on the cheek.

----

Meghan:The end!! I hope you enjoyed!Every one was happy!

Kenta: Hey! Not me! I'm not happy!

Meghan:Fine! To all the reader's out there: Kenta got's a freakin date next week! Ok?! Now the end.

Kenta:Is she pretty?

Meghan:ugh!! I might do a sequel to this later..when I get a new computer that is..

NOW THE END!!

Ps:Sorry for short chapter,isn't all story's start out like that,no?


End file.
